Pajama For Two
by Miss Shannon
Summary: Rusty gets home early from a sleepover.


**Pajama For Two**

Rusty walked into the condo and dropped his keys onto the spindle-legged table by the front door where they jingled noisily next to Sharon's. Entering the kitchen, he noticed that the bay windows were closed despite the bright sunlight outside and the scent of fresh coffee that usually hung in the air at this hour on a Saturday morning was notably absent. He raised both of his brows and cocked his head appreciatively when he realized that his foster mother had to be in bed still. While she preferred tea during the day, she really depended on her first cup of coffee in the morning, so she was probably still asleep.

In a good mood after a sleepover at his best friends house that had involved pizza and a terrific video game match, Rusty was in a generous mood and so he plugged the coffee maker and filled it. While he waited for the coffee to brew, he pondered whether he should also make pancakes, but then he was sure that she was not the type who liked to have breakfast in bed. Sharon Raydor generally disapproved of messes and he was sure that this mindset extended to her bedroom. Maybe he could make some scrambled eggs and bacon later.

He poured two cups of coffee and carried them towards her bedroom, knocking at the door carefully with his elbow.

"Sharon?" he yelled. "Rise and shine! I am bringing in coffee!"

He waited for another minute to make sure that she would be decent when he walked in. Seeing his foster mother in any state of undress was not something he aspired to ever experience. Briefly shuddering at the thought, he set one of the mugs down on the sideboard to be able to open the door and then walked into the bedroom.

Sharon was sitting up in bed in her pajamas, her covers pulled up, and smiling somewhat distractedly. Rusty was immediately unsure as to whether it wasn't too much to barge into her bedroom like this. He hadn't been in here a lot of times and he was certainly not in the habit of coming in on short notice in the mornings. Her response to the coffee cup he was handing her, however, calmed him instantly. She looked touched and took a sip immediately.

"That is so sweet of you. Thanks a lot, Rusty! How was your evening with Tom?"

"Great. Thanks." He pulled up the chair in front of her dressing table and made himself comfortable in it. Something in her face tensed for a short moment, but then she relaxed again. Maybe he had imagined it.

"So you did have fun?"

"Yeah." Rusty was used to her questions but he was also a teenager and therefore not interested in lengthy tales as they would inevitably involve explaining the video game to her and making sure that she knew it wasn't violent or otherwise unsuitable. "Why are you still in bed? Are you sick?"

She did look a little ruffled. There were circles under her eyes and her hair was sticking out in places. He was also surprised to see that, apparently, she hadn't taken her make-up off the previous night.

"Well, no," she said lightly. "I was called to a murder and got home late. You know how it is in my line of work..."

He could imagine her just dropping down on the bed like a stone after a long night working a crime scene. While the morning was bright and beautiful, the previous night had been a rainy and stormy one which accounted for the state of her hair.

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Sharon looked up from where she was gulping down her coffee at an alarming rate.

"The victim," Rusty elaborated calmly.

"Oh, um, the victim. Yes. A man. Shot," she said a little too distractedly to be persuasive.

Rusty was perceptive and he had also picked up a few things from his foster mother, so he was pretty sure that something wasn't right here. She was hiding something.

"Oh, really. How old was he and do you have any idea why he was shot?"

Sharon smiled. "Since when are you so interested in my job?"

"Since always, Sharon." Rusty gave her a bright smile to hide his complacent smirk. He was definitely on to something.

"Well, he was in a gang and another gang member from another gang... shot him." She looked positively fussy now and Rusty hid his laughter behind his free hand.

Rising from his chair, he decided not to torture her any longer and placed his untouched cup of coffee on the bedside table.

"I'm going to go make breakfast now."

"Oh, don't you want to take your coffee with you?" Sharon asked, confused.

"Oh, that. I figured Lieutenant Flynn would want one, too."

Rusty couldn't hide his amusement anymore as the look of devastation on Sharon's face gave her away immediately.

"Lieutenant Flynn?" she tried anyway but didn't sound convincing at all.

Rusty felt laughter bubbling up inside him now. This was just too funny.

"I imagine he's close to suffocating under those covers, don't you think?"

Sharon dropped her head to her chest in embarrassment when the thick covers were lifted right next to her and Flynn's flushed head peeked out.

"No kidding, kid."

There was a momentary silence until Sharon hit the duvet where it covered Flynn's whole body except his head.

"I told you to stay hidden whatever happened!" she accused.

Flynn's detached-looking head rolled its eyes.

"He knows, Sharon." He looked towards Rusty and one of his hands appeared at the hem of the covers that were still pulled up to his chin to point at him.

"How did you know it was me, anyway?" he asked rather conversationally. Compared to Sharon, he seemed awfully relaxed.

Rusty rolled his eyes and shook his head to emphasize just how stupid he found the question.

"That was a no-brainer. The way you're making eyes at each other whenever you think no one's looking is absolutely ridiculous."

"See? I told you to stop _gazing _at me!" Sharon admonished her lover.

"You're just as bad!" Rusty chimed in before Flynn could respond, trying to avoid a lover's quarrel. "I bet everyone knows."

Sharon threw a pillow at Rusty who quickly stepped aside, causing the missile to hit one of the framed photographs on the table behind him.

"Oh no! That's my aunt Rosie!" Sharon cried. "Please, can you pick her up?"

Rusty folded his arms in front of his chest. "You knocked her over, you can pick her up."

"I can't get out of bed," Sharon informed him with a sheepish expression.

"Why? Did he tie you up or something?" Rusty challenged.

"No, kid, we're sharing a pajama," Andy said jovially.

"Andy..!" Sharon groaned.

"I see you have no pants on. For the record: Ugh," Rusty said, hurrying to pick up the picture of a slightly mad-looking old lady. "I'll go and make breakfast now while you get dressed. Please. Please get dressed."

"I'm sorry!" Sharon yelled after him when he had already closed the door behind him, but he just smirked. She deserved some fun and Lieutenant Flynn was a cool guy that he didn't mind having around. He'd been suspecting the two of them to be doing things behind his back for a while since Sharon was a lot more enthusiastic whenever he asked whether he was allowed to stay the night at a friend's house than she used to be.

"Seriously! You have to stop the staring when we're at work!" he heard Sharon's aggravated voice through the door.

"Hello? You are the one who always touches me!" Flynn retorted immediately.

"Not inappropriately so!" she protested.

"Can I touch you inappropriately now?" He sounded nothing if not suggestive.

Rusty decided that it would be better to make a quick escape to the kitchen before he overheard something would haunt him forever. When he arrived in the living-room, he put his favorite CD in the player and turned up the volume. For once he was absolutely sure that Sharon would be okay with the level of noise at which he was playing Skrillex.

**The End**

**A/N: **Just some silliness I came up with while at the gym. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
